


A Single Red Rose

by BethR5



Category: Bloodlines Series - Richelle Mead, Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethR5/pseuds/BethR5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sydrian one-shot inspired by a bookmark i found. Sydney and Adrian go on their 1st date. what will it take her to tell Adrian her true feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Single Red Rose

Single Red Rose

Adrian p.o.v

She was sat in my mustang, her golden hair cascading out of the window, whipping around in the breeze. It was a wonderful sunny day in Palm Springs, but not too warm I won't be able to stay outside. I took in her natural beauty from the corner of my eye (as I was driving), her aura blazing more than the sun itself. We were on our first date, after id pestered her for hours saying 'it will be fun' and the one that probably convinced her 'ill stop pestering you if you say yes'. She finally said yes and I could tell she was nervous but I'm sure she was excited; I mean who wouldn't want to spend a day with me?

"I trust you Adrian, but where are we going?" Sage said, yeah I wanted a surprise

I turned down a smaller road and she looked a little concerned.

I replied "so do trust me then, you will love it I promise"

We bantered back and forth for about 10 minutes, until I pulled into a small parking lot. I turned off my mustang's engine.

"sage please put on this blindfold I want it to be a surprise" she resisted a bit before taking it and wrapping it securely to obscure her vision "thank you, ill just get something from the backseat then ill come help you out."

I went round and pulled out a wicker picnic basket full of our favourite food, utensils and a blanket (cliché I know). Walking around I grabbed Sages hand gently, she pulled back at first then realised it was me and slowly grabbed my hand back. I led her down a windy footpath until we emerged into a small, secluded park. There were a few kids playing on a swing set and slide in the corner whilst parents watched from benches and couples were sat together or walking hand in hand.

"Can I take this off now Adrian, its itchy" Sydney said

"In a minute" I replied, beginning to set out the picnic items

I walked up to her and slowly pulled of the blindfold, her face transforming to one of amazement. Yeah, I did good.

"Oh wow...Adrian, this is...wow!"

"Why thank you, I do try" I flashed her my trademark grin

I sat on the plaid blanket and patted the spot next to me. Sydney slowly sat down and crossed her legs like a proper lady, which is one of the reasons I fell for her. Unlike all my other past girls they just threw themselves at me, no respect for themselves. I pulled out some turkey sandwiches and a salad specially for Sydney. She smiled.

"Hey turkey, my favourite. How did you know?" she asked me

"Oh I'm a mind reader Sage, didn't you know" I joked

We sat and talked whilst finishing our sandwiches when a man walked by with an ice cream trolley.

"Hey Sage, let's go get some ice cream. Please" I gave her puppy eyes

"Do you know how unhealthy ice cream is?" she said

"Oh come on please, Sage just this once" I put on my best whiney voice

"Urgh fine, I guess it won't hurt"

That all I needed I grabbed her hand, pulled her up and ran with her to the man on the cart. He looked young with dark hair and chocolate eyes.

"Adrian they have gelato! Even pomegranate! I think I changed my mind I really want some, maybe even 2 scoops" Sage squealed, kinda like Jill, beside me

"Of course have whatever you want, I'm buying" I replied

"But-

I cut her off "no I insist, please let me do this Sage"

She huffed "fine, but I will have to do something for you in return"

Ha got her "oh I have an idea" I wiggled my brows suggestively

She playfully shoved me "in your dreams Ivashkov"

Oh you are I thought "of course I am" I winked

"I walked right into that one didn't I"

"Yes, that you did Sage"

"Sir, would you like ice cream or not" oops

"Oh yes a 2 scoop pomegranate gelato for the lady, ummm and 2 chocolate for me please"

"Of course, that will be $8.15 please sir"

It was steep, but something Syd actually wanted, so I handed the money over and he began scooping

"Her sir, ma'am" the man handed the ice creams to us and we walked away

"So Adrian where shall we go?" Sage asked me

"This way milady" I bowed imitating a knight

"Of course good sir, lead the way" Sage played along

I took her down a path with trees hanging over above us, only allowing small paths of sun to flood through. We walked for a bit, our hands were so close that they occasionally brushed, I just wanted to grab her hand. So I did, she hesitated at first but then laced her hand in mine, fingers entwined, and we continued walking. It was quite warm since it was summer, and well Palm Springs. We came to a clearing and the sun shone brightly thorough. In the middle was an old grey marble fountain, it was quite small but big enough to stand in, the water was clear and glistened in the sun. Around the edge were a couple of stone benches with swirly designs on the ends. I walked over and sat down, shortly Sydney joined me.

"Wow this is beautiful, and so quiet. How did you find out about it?" she said

I tipped back my head and stared at the sky "oh I have my sources" I winked

She pushed me off the bench "why won't you tell me?"

"It's a surprise"

She gave up and we sat talking about general life at Amberwood and my art classes. Then I saw it a single red rose in-between all the other pink roses. I got up and Sage looked at me strangely.

"Where are you going?" she asked

"Ill be right back" I replied

I walked over and gently picked the rose for her, it was quite tricky considering the thorns, but every rose has thorns. I walked back to her with it behind my back.

"A perfect rose for a perfect girl" I smiled at her and held it out

"Oh wow where did you get it I can't see any other ones? Oh and I'm not perfect, no one is"

"Well you're as close as it gets, and the rose was one of a kind, like yourself, it was special" god I sound cheesy

"Well thank you" she placed it on the bench next to her "now can we go in the water it looks really good and I'm really warm"

"Sydney Sage being bad, really?" I laughed

"Yeah yeah I know, big shock, now come on"

I rolled up my jean shorts and she held her dress. It was gorgeous, it was cotton and white with a brown belt around the middle and floated down to mid shin, she looked amazing. We walked over and I stood in first, being a gentleman I am I helped her in too. The water was soothing and really cooled me down. Suddenly I felt water on my back, Syd had splashed me. I turned around t retaliate but slipped on some moss and landed, with a splash in the water, under a jet. Sage began to giggle like a crazy person. Great. This shirt is so expensive and has to be dry cleaner. She's gonna pay. I grabbed her ankle before she saw it coming.

"You probably shouldn't have done that" I yelled as she was still laughing

"Oh really Ivashkov, what you gonna do?"

Sounds like an invitation. I yanked her down so her head would land on my lap, and not the marble.

"Oh. My. God, I am going to kill you" her eyes looked deadly but playful too

In the end we just ended up having a giant water fight. I won, of course. We got out and lay on the grass, I noticed the water had made her dress, we'll see through. I had to stare; you could see her underwear which was lacy and white. No! Bad Adrian! I shifted my gaze.

"Umm Sage"

"Yeah" she replied

"Your dress, yeah its gone see through"

"Ohmygoooddddddd ahhh what am I gonna do. People are in the park we have to get the car from there" she panicked, it kinda sounded like Jill

"Here" I said taking of my dark shirt which was dry now "this should cover it, since your shorter than me"

"Thanks" her gaze moved to my, now bare, chest

"See anything you like" I said suggestively

"No, of course not" she blushed. Yessss!

She put it on, and since it was getting dark we headed back to the car, hand in hand. It probably looked a bit dodgy, both of us wet and her wearing my shirt, but hey let em say what they say. We got back to our picnic spot, packed up and walked the short distance to my mustang.

"Hey Sage this was fun, I think we should do it again some time"

"Yeah, it was actually quite fun" she replied and smiled

Sydney p.o.v (just for a bit)

I had to admit I had a good time on the date, well I think so, I don't really know the customs.

"Hey Sage I think we should go public with this, I hate hiding it we can't even do anything in public for risk of being caught, it's just not fair. Ill stand with you from the alchemists"

He really didn't get it did he "I know but I can't ill be pit in re-education for sure, and never see you again, don't you get that. I thought of all people you would understand." I felt like crying

" I know you think I don't understand, think of the repercussions for me, ill be outcast and the little respect some people will have for me will be gone like that. I think it's worth it though, right?"

He wasn't wrong, but my lily told me otherwise "no! Adrian we can't, we should have come out today. I led you on, I'm sorry"

"Urgh, for god's sake, forget about the stupid alchemists and their beliefs for one minute and just lets have this. Also I'm never going to forget this; it was amazing spending the day together!"

"I want to go home, give me your keys, I don't want to talk about this, and you can get a bus for all I care!" I yelled with anger I didn't know I had

"Are you sure you-

"Don't tell me what to do! I never want to see you again, ill get Eddie to bring back the car" I glared and he slowly gave me the keys

I got in, started the ignition, slammed the door and sped off home. My vision was clouded with tears I ran a red light. I didn't even notice the car I just hear n ear piercing scream, I realised was my own and the churning of metal. Then I blacked out.

Adrian p.o.v (yay!)

I'd just about managed to get home last night after the escapade with Sydney. I just came home and got a little intoxicated because of Jill and only Jill. I was sat in my lounge when my phone rang.

"Hello, is this Adrian Melbourne?" A womans voice asked

"Yes, may I ask why you are calling"

I was wondering who would call me using the cover name. I wonder what Angeline has done now?

"We would like confirm you are family of a Sydney Melbourne"

Well this can't be good! " Yes, I'm her older brother" I heard the quiver in my voice

" Well last night she was in a critical car accident"

Suspicion confirmed. This is my fault, whatever this is. It must be bad or they wouldt have siad critical, right. I should have just agrred with her

"And she has been taken to the hospital and given emergeny surgery, she has come too and is asking for you" the lady broke my train of thought

" Ill be right over! Where do I need to go"

" Icu room 3" she replied

"I grabbed my coat, texted the guys and ran out the door and to a bus.

By the time I got there the whole gang was sat in the icu reception in those horrible chairs.

"Adrian! You heard right?" Jill almost screamed

" Yes! Where is she, I need to see her now!"

" Through those doors room 3" Eddie said

I ran down the hall, getting dirty looks from staff but I didn't care. Slowly I opened the door. She looked awfull, connected to all these tubes and wires. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't, for her sake.

" Adrian, is that you?" She asked quietly and groggily

"Yes Sage honey and I'm so sorry this is all my fault"

"No its not, I should have been paying attention, and your right we should tell people, because to be honest I... I umm I love you, and I'm not ashamed. We, at the end of the day, are two people who love each other. You aren't an evil creature, I'm so sorry it took all of this for me to realise that."

This surprised ma at first " I love you too, I'm glad you feel that. As soon as you get better we can take both our worlds by storm eh. I'm known to cause havoc."

she tried to laugh but settled for a weak smile. We ended up discussing how I was badass and how Syd disagreed completely. After a few hours the others came and joined us. Then a nurse ruined the fun and ushered us out, much to my discust, saying visiting hours were over and we can retyrn in the morning.

That night I fell asleep to nightmares. I woke up early and got to the hospital just before visiting hours. When I was allowed in I rushed to Sydneys room, but a nurse stopped me out the front.

"Are you here to see ?" He asked

"Yes, she's my sister" little did he know

" Oh well my deepest condolences, she passed away in her sleep last night I'm sorry. You may go and say your final goodbyes"

No this couldn't be real! This was a really sick joke. I edged my way to her room, and she was covered to the neck in a white sheet. Oh. My. God! No this cant... but...I just... no. I can't have lost my lily girl. I loved her. We were gonna get married have kids. I could nt cry, shed want me to remember the good times not the bad. I texted the guys to tell them and get them to say goodbye. Then I left, but I didn't smoke ir get drunk, this time for Sydney, may Sage, my golden girl. It was all my fault. I caused this.

We decided on a date for the funeral and told her parents, although her father just wrote her off as careless and I wanted to swap him and Sage after that. The rest of the days before that day, 12th of March, I went through the motions and locked everything else out from the world around me. I'd do anything to see her again. To see her smile. To hear her laugh. To say I loved her. To kiss her. But it was all too late.

I stepped out of my mustang and made my way to the graveyard, Syd wanted it to be outside, I was wearing a suit, back of course, but I had on her favourite emerald green tie. It was a beautiful ceremony and we had a few jokes to try and keep it light-hearted, but we all knew the truth, and god it hurt, it hurt more than anything I'd ever felt.

"And now to speak, Mr Adrian Ivashkov" the reverend said

I walked up to the stand and looked out at many sombre faces. I slowly and shakily began, hearing the quiver in my voice.

" Sydney, or as I called her, Sage was a wonderful girl and a truly amazing friend, well she was more than that" well she's gone may as well tell em they can't do anything "we were in love and we didn't tell each other until it's too late. Although she would have wanted me to say positive things, all of us, we shouldn't grieve over this we should remember the good times, I know it's hard but she would hate to see us all cry. Thank you" I walked away I saw Jill, her mum and sisters in fits, even Castile was tearing up.

When everyone was finished we all went to say our last goodbyes before she was put to rest in the ground for all eternity. Jill had gotten her a beautiful white coffin with cold detailing and a message in gold on the front. She was dressed in the similar clothes from our first date, her mother's choice, which made a lump form in my throat. I was last. I said goodbye. And they closed the coffin and began to lower her. I couldn't help but cry. As they lowered her down to eternal rest, I lay on the top of the casket a

Single

Red

Rose

...

AN:I KNOW ITS SO SAD, MADE ME CRY WRITING IT. PLEASE REVIEW 

IF YOU THINK YOUVE SEEN IT BEFORE ITS BECAUSE ITS ON MY FANFICTION NET ACCOUNT (queenofthesydrianites)


End file.
